


On the Road to Golgotha, I Stopped to Pick a Flower

by Dryad



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Play in One Act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road to Golgotha, I Stopped to Pick a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspector Lewis Fanworks Challenge Roulette 2015!
> 
> My prompt was: Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert.

A Play in One Act

DRAMATIS PERSONAE: 

James Hathaway [redacted]  
Will McEwan [redacted]  
Robbie Lewis [redacted]

TIME: Early afternoon.

SETTING: A park at the height of summer. 

SCENE: Despite the sunny, breezy day, the park has only a couple of dog walkers strolling around with their four legged charges. JAMES HATHAWAY sits on a bench underneath a tree, tuning a guitar. Occasionally he looks up and around, but is otherwise completely engrossed in what he is doing. WILL MCEWAN approaches the bench, ends up leaning against the tree with folded ar

 

WILL: (snarky, but also genuinely interested) So, you going with the Ash Grove after all? I mean, it's Valentine's Day? Why not do something unabashedly romantic?

JAMES: (Dressed in a khaki tee shirt and torn jeans, dirty white trainers on his feet, adjusts a guitar on his lap, strums a chord) The Ash Grove is Mrs. Lewis' favorite. And it's not Valentine's Day.

WILL: (shoves his hands in his jeans pockets, looks away from James with a frown) Y'know she's dead, right? No point in playing music for a dead person.

JAMES: Robbie will like that I played it.

WILL: You really think that's going to go over well, don't you.

JAMES: (strumming in earnest) Never know until you try.

WILL: Guess not. But if I were you, I'd think of something else to play. And where will you be singing?

JAMES: I'm not sure yet. Probably play it by ear.

WILL: So to speak.

JAMES: (fakes laughing heartily)

(ROBBIE LEWIS appears from the other side of the tree, startling WILL, who jerks away to stand stiff and ill at ease. ROBBIE ignores WILL in favor of sitting on the bench, forcing JAMES to slide over and make room. Space is, however, still very tight.)

ROBBIE: (closes his eyes and turns his face up towards the sun) Ah, everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun.

JAMES: (eyes ROBBIE, who is dressed in a navy Polo shirt and jeans, with quirked eyebrows) Are we?

ROBBIE: From a [song](http://youtu.be/1DTYC02ZtPk) I just heard on the way over. You almost done?

JAMES: I can be done.

ROBBIE: (frowns) Not what I asked, lad.

JAMES: (hesitates) I…I thought I might play you something, but I'm not sure here is the best place.

ROBBIE: Wherever you see fit, James, I'm sure will be fine.

WILL: (softly) Don't do it, James. Not where you're thinking.

JAMES: (glances at WILL, then at ROBBIE) Have you already gone?

ROBBIE: Not yet. (looks at JAMES) I've still got to collect the flowers.

JAMES: Let's go. I can play this for you another time.

ROBBIE: Are you coming back to mine after?

JAMES: I'd love to. Although, if we get sandwiches we can spend more time outside. In the sun.

ROBBIE: (shoots JAMES a look) And then we'll go back to mine.

WILL: (blinks, then smiles at JAMES) Well, look at you.

JAMES: We'll have to lay in supplies on the way.

ROBBIE: Already done. Been thinking ahead to later on.

JAMES: (freezes, then jerkily nods) 

WILL: Cheer up, JAMES. You'll not rot in hell.

ROBBIE: Where's your case?

JAMES: Thought I'd do my troubadour act, wandering around the park and putting out my cap for my wage. Thus, I've left it in my car.

ROBBIE: (stands up) Come on, then. Let's get your love safe before she spontaneously combusts in this heat.

JAMES: (standing as well, following ROBBIE towards the car park) Just because this guitar cost a lot of money, that doesn't mean she has to be protected from everything. You don't get this quality of sound from any old box with strings attached.

ROBBIE: That's what he said.

JAMES: I believe I've already proved you wrong on that account.

ROBBIE: (has a sudden coughing fit) Yeah, well…

WILL: (chuckling, watching them walk side by side) If only you'd admitted the truth to yourself earlier, love. 

(WILL heads in the opposite direction from JAMES and ROBBIE, humming to himself. As he walks, he fades, until no one is there at all, just the grass and the trees, the odd dandelion. Birds trill, and a gentle peace fills the park.)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came at approximately 10pm Friday night. I had an idea, and then a format idea, and then my original idea kind of went out the window because POV, and then I realized I actually find it incredibly difficult to write romance in this format, and then I thought about not posting it at all, and then I thought I wrote it I might as well, and so, here it is.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Oh, here's [The Ash Grove](http://youtu.be/4TIvM02DroI), a traditional Welsh song that is very romantic, and very sad. I'm with Will on this one.


End file.
